Curiosity Killed the Ed
by Shadowrisen
Summary: A story apon Ed's life, his family and friends. What he really see's in his point of view. Ed want's his sister to change. But instead, the whole family changes, after a Tragic accident.
1. Torturous ways

_School has never been so hard...Especialy for a certain someone._

_What would he rather be doing? Stuffing himself with chips and rootbeer watching monster movies.._

_One with such less mind and alot more strength can only bare the suffering._

_But perhaps for once, he can't fight this._

An average day in Peach Creek, as the Ed's and the rest of the children were humbly doing their studies in school.

And ofcourse, Eddy complains first..And get's detention right when he enters the door. But, sadly he's not alone.

"I cannot believe I got detention for your wrong doings!" Eddward cried toward the entrance of the class.

"I couldn't help myself Double D! That pot 'o gravy was calling my name!"

Eddward had enough of Ed's somewhat 'shenanigans' And was willing to take action...Although like Ed would listen, even he knew nobody would listen to him.

Even if he was trying to be helpfull.

It was crying out to me! It was crying "Ed! Come eat me! For I am nothing but a pot 'o gravy! Come eat me before somebody else does!

"Ed, that's just your stomach talking." Double D stated. Hearing the noises coming from the tallest one.

Double D placed his report card in front of Ed's eyes. He smiled.

"How did I do!?" He yelled excitingly.

Double D frowned. Was Ed really that stupid? Did he not see the 4 F's he got and 1 D?

"Ed, I'm your going to have to try harder, and if not accomplished, I'm afraid you'll be held back another year."

Ed's eyes flooded with tears. He grasped onto his buddy as if his life depended on it.

"B-But that mean's well never be in the same class again!" Ed screamed in Edd's ear.

"Fret not Ed, all you have to do is study the best you can, maybe you'll even catch up to Eddy and I," He ended with a smile. And headed out those school doors.

Ed had no interest in school...as we may have noticed,

But it's nice to come home to a loving, peaceful-

"Mooooooom!!!!!!!" A young cry came from her bedroom. "Ed wont give me back my dolly!"

Ed quickly smacked the Doll against Sarah's hand. "But you told me to fix her." A sad face he added.

Sarah held the Doll close to her, not letting her go.

"If I told you I wanted you to fix her, I would have told you." She smirked.

"But you di-

The door slammed open, knocking every picture off Sarah's wall.

"I heard a shout." Their mother said from behind. "What's the mater?"  
Thinking quickly, Sarah shoved the doll back into Ed's arms, before her mother could get a clear view of them across the room.

"Ed wont give back my doll! And he ripped off her arm!" She cried in her hands. Waiting for the yelling to begin.

Ed dropped the doll suprised, "But mom I didn't do anything, Sarah ripped it and she

"Ed, your the oldest, I excpect you to act older as well, or I can't let you watch Sarah, and then you wont get paid." She said, ignoring Ed's side of the story, "Sarah, i'll try and fix her, you just head on downstairs for dinner."

Sarah then stopped crying, knowing she would get extra desert for this, she skipped downstairs leaving Ed.

"Ed, I want you to stay up here and clean the mess you made yesterday." He said.

"What mess?" He asked nervously.

His mother directed him to the center of Sarah's room, toy's piled up on each other as if there was a war in here.

"But mom I didn't make this mess." He cried on his knee's.  
"Sarah told me you snuck into her room yesterday, playing with her toy's without asking. She said you broke most of them. So I want you to clean this up." She ordered harshly.

"But, what about desert?" He stammered.

"Ed, once again thinking of yourself?" She asked with her arms crossed.

His head hung low, hiding away the tears that were brought to his eyes. Not exactly the day he had planned.

His mother clearly want's a change in her son. How could he change if he's done nothing wrong.

The only 'change' Ed want's in the family, is for his sister to change.

As if he deserved all of this, all he ever does is serve his sister like some kinda slave. Fixing her toy's, making her snacks, going every chore she commands.

No freedom what'-so-ever.

Though even though she's rotten, spoiled, dramatic, and get's her way, Ed still can't stop loving her.

No matter what she tell's him..

And Ed wont stop protecting her, everytime he would try, he wouldn't get a simple 'thankyou' out of her.

He doesn't know why she's like this all the time.

If he can't even count on family, atleast he could count on his friends.

**End of Chapter.**


	2. To find myself

_knock knock _Noises came from behind. As the door crept open, Ed could se Eddy wasn't in a good mood. But that didn't stop him.

"Eddy!" He cheered happily, hugging his best friend. Eddy (Who struggled to breath) started pulling his arms away from him. Then came the irritating scream..

"Ed! Quit it!" He commanded, smacking the door in front of him.

Ed gave another knock. Looking threw the small glass hole in the center of the door, seeing Eddy reading the rest of his magazines.

"Eddy please!" Ed cried clinging onto the door knob. "Double D Can't play! And im bored!"

Ignoring his cries, he sat up and shut his eyes. Clearly ignoring failed.

He got up, and walked over to his door, finding Ed on his knees.

"Your pathetic.." He sighed with his hands at his side.

"Can you come out and play?" Ed asked as his frown dissapered.

Eddy glared.

"Fine.." He sighed. "I'm not going outside...But..I guess you can come inside if-"  
"Yayyyy!" Ed cheered, interrupting. Jumping on top of Eddy's bed jumping and pouncing, waiting untell the cushions and bed spread fell off. That's when he heard Eddy mumble to himself.

"Sit!" Eddy ordered.

Ed obeyed.

"Ed, why don't you just go home or something." He suggested.

"There's nothing to do except clean my sisters room.."Ed sighed.

"Why would you clean Sarah's room?"  
"She told me to..And my mom said I have to clean up the mess I made in there..I don't remember doing it.." He said with his head low.

Eddy's teeth started to screech. His face turning a bright red.

"Who does she think she is.." He growled. "Ed! I Can't put up with you, not putting up with her any longer!" He shouted.

"There's nothing I can do Eddy, Sarah's got some kind of mind control over mom and dad.."

"Then you'll just have to sleep over with me.." He sighed. 

Eddy scrolled threw his closet finding extra pillows and a sleeping bag. And threw it all on the floor in Ed's sight.

"You'll sleep here tonight Ed. But please keep it quiet..I'm not supposed to have anyone over tonight cause im grounded."  
He hissed. Ed looked threw the mirror. And took off his jacket, silently placing it on the hook next to him.

"Thank's for letting me stay over for the night Eddy." He said smiling. Tucking himself in tightly.

"Ed, eventually you'll have to deal with your sister."  
He said.

"I know.." Ed said softly. "I just don't know what to do..It's like I don't exist.." He said turning away.

"You'll get threw it...I did." Were Eddy's last words before hitting the pillow. He covers his face up from the cold in his room.

And began to dream.

Ed did as well. Turning towards Eddy's bed. His eye's started feeling heavy. Just shutting his eyes made it hurt.

It was completly dark. 

He snored, thinking about what's gonna happen the next day..Should he go back home..or stay with Eddy.

Life would be so much easier if his sister could remain silent.

He woke up around 2..He couldn't take anymore of this thinking...To much for him.

So, he gathered his jacket and walked outside. Maybe a walk will take my mind of this..

It was dark, pitch black outside. He could hardly see his hand in front of him.

Looking around, he could hear the leaves brush against it's bark, the wind blowing. His red hair flowing in the breeze.

And feeling his jacket brush up against his sides.

He could hear Rolf's bell on his front step ringing back and forth.

And Kevin's tire's circling in motion.

He didn't notice anyone coming in his direction. Picturing everyone asleep in the cul-de-sac. So, he took his first step onto the stree, walking across to his front window. Peeking threw, and finding nothing but darkness inside.

He sighed.

It was getting colder by the minute. He couldn't stay out a minute longer, and decided to head back To eddy's.

Atleast there he could get a good night sleep..

Walking across half way, he heard a noise..An unusual sound.

Blinking lights flashed threw the strees of the cul-de-sac. Rushing toward the center. A blue car, rushing in front, not noticing the boy in front of him.

Ed couldn't act fast enough. There he stood, facing a near death.

It was coming so fast his life past him by.

After hearing a loud thud, he felt his body smack against the cemented ground. His chest against the floor.

With his arms out wide, and his legs apart..

Then, everything went black. 


	3. Now I see

_What had just happened..It's as if everything I had..Everything that was meant to me..Is gone._

As if anything even matters..

This man, stumbled out of the light blue buggy. Carrying his what appears to be a suit case..He looked over his bumper, Finding a scorch mark on the side of it. And burst out in anger, he realised he had hit a dog. Stepping farther away from the vehicle. He noticed something lying on the ground, or _someone _to be more presised.

He dropped his suit case in shock, and rushed to the boy's needs. There laid Ed, his eye's glued shut. His hand weakened and brittle. He could no longer feel the ground below him.

He was pale, and bruised. Drops of blood rolled down his cheeks. And his scars were unbearable.

By that time, every adult were looking outside their window. Finding a dark figure, hovering over a smaller shadow.

They all rushed outside, unsure of what they might find.

Apparently, his mother was the first to come out, along with her daughter, Sarah.

Eddy and Edd were looking out their windows as well. A second after he checked outside, his first thought was to call Eddy, after realising who the dark figure was.

_Ring...Ring...Ring.._

-

He rushed to the phone picking it up and smacking it against his ear.

"Hello?" Eddy asked..

"Hey, look outside!" Double D ordered.

"I know Double D, I can see it from here!" He croaked. Lifting the window up.

It was cold and windy.

Eddy looked back. Throwing the sleeping bag aside, finding no Ed to be found.

"Double D, Ed's not here." He said.

"Here? Wasn't he sleeping over at your place?" Edd asked concerningly.

Eddy choked, nothing came out of this mouth after that, immediantly, he hung up. Leaving Edd alone on the otherline.

_"Eddy? Eddy!" _Smack.

Eddy was outside in his pajamas. Quickly turning the direction to Ed. He had found him, tortured, bruised, and helpless.

Double D was following Eddy. The two stared shocked and disturbed, at the sight of their best friend in shock.

"Ed!" Double D snapped. Lifting his head. With Double D on one side, And Eddy on the other.

"Mono brow?" Eddy asked softly lifting his hand. "Are you still with us?"

_His mind went blank. But he could still hear Eddy's voice._

_It started out loud..But then it began to fade away._

_Just like his feeling.._

_He could hear Double D's cries._

_Started to get louder and louder, but even though it sounded close._

_One minute, it would fade away._

His mother rushed to the scene. Sarah hiding under her coat.

"Big brother!" Sarah cried in terror.

"Ed!" His mother cried, streams of tears taking over her face.

"Are you the boys mother?" The man asked.

"Yes! Who are you?" She asked in shock.

The manr evealed himself from the shadows. Eddy's jaw dropped. As if this couldn't get more surprising.

"Dad!?" He yelled. "What did you do to Ed?"

"It was an accident." He stated. "And i'm very very sorry, I couldn't see. I didn't see him." He said.

His mother curled her fists. Her face turning red.

"Wait!" Double D shouted form below. "He's still breathing!"

Eddy rushed back to Ed placing his ear to his chest. "Yeah, but barley." Eddy added.

His mother rushed to the phone back inside calling an ambulance.

Within time after that, flashing red and blue lights fluttered onthrew the cul-se-sac.

Waking every parent and child from their slumber.

Within minutes, they placed Ed inside, and his mother, jumped inside with them.

"Wait! May we join?" Edd asked worried.

His mother let them abored, it's what Ed would have wanted.

The driver jumped in the from seat and drove away, as the lights started to fade from suburbs.

_**"I remember seeing a light as they carried me away from my mother,"**_

_**"And I remember seeing Sarah cry on the bench along with Double D"**_

_**"The two must have obviously bonded over this."  
"And I remember seeing Eddy sitting, anxiously waiting for the news."  
"A light was shining on me. It hurt's my eyes."  
"My breaths became lower and harder to take in."  
"I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't want to feel this pain."  
**__**"It was all I ever felt."**_

They took him in a dark room..The light soon afterward shot out at him.

He felt his eye's burning..

And his nails deep within his skin were pealing away.

Time is all the wield..

An hour has passed, and still no news from Ed.

But that was about to change once the nurse came outside from Ed's room.

"Is he okay?" The worried mother asked.

The nurse turned to the children, waiting anxiously for the news on their best friend and brother.

"I have never seen injuries quite like this." Was all she said.

I swear Ed's mother was as pale as death.


	4. Doubt

-

-

The Ed's and Ed's family were able to walk inside, his father wasn't around because he was working. You'd think he'd have enough time for his son, but after facing a near by death. Nothing mattered.

"He looks hurt." Eddy exclaimed. "Is he awake?"  
"He's awake, but very weak." The nurse exsplained Double D took Ed by the hand and started rubbing his fingers.

"Do you think he'll make it threw..?" Eddy whispered softly. There was no reply, all they could do was hope.

The room was dark, the only light came from a small lamp above Ed's bed that would shine apon his face.

They could just imagine Ed's eyes slowly opening up, as his emerald eyes glistened under the sun light.

And with his witty smile, he would whisper. "Hello"

Double D was pretty emotional threw the whole thing, he started to cry, after feeling my grip on him loosen every five seconds.

Sarah was hiding under mom's coat. She was crying too, Eddy didn't show that much emotion threw out the whole thing.

I knew he wasn't the emotional type, but seeing him like that made me think he didn't care, infact, nobody really cared up tell now..Should I be thankfull?

It's been 10 minutes, the nurse ordered the others to leave, I need my rest..

-

Eddy decided to sleep at Double D's that night to keep him company. He wouldn't be able to get threw the night.

Ofcourse he would have to suffer the cries coming from Edd...But he knew it was for the best...

Eddy had scowered threw the closet finding sleeping bags, it reminded him of the night when Ed slept over.

He threw it down next to Double D's bed. Airing out the stentch.

Edd sat silently on his bed. Whiping every tear away before Eddy could see it.

"You've been crying this whole time, no use of hiding it now." He stated.

"Back at the hospital..Eddy, you looked as if.." He stopped. Hesitatingly, before setting off his emotions.

Although Eddy wasn't emotional to start with..If he were to set him off, the emotion would just turn to anger. And that's something Edd doesn't need right now. Ed would want us to stay together if he were away.

I couldn't take it.

"You didn't seem...very worred." He stammered, Feelings his eyes getting heavier from the tears,

Eddy turned to him, he could see he's been crying alot, he had bags, dark ones. Big ones. And his bloodshot eyes...He wouldn't be able to handle it..

-

"You know how it is for me.." he said quietly. _What a great answer.._

"But...Ed was our friend..You could have atleast said something to him.." He sniffled. As more tears fled.

"He wouldn't hear me."  
"Yes he would!" Double D yelled. Waking up his mother. She closed the door fully, a sign for 'keep the noise down'

"You didn't say anything either." Eddy said.

"But I did..I was speaking to him." He said staring at the ceiling.

Eddy ran a brush threw his hair. Small Blue like hair were already inside the brush..He threw it down next to Edd's mirror, and jumped in his sleeping bag.

"What did he say?" He asked turning his body in a different direction.

"He said..Do not worry..I will be alright..I love you both."

The ending made Double D's heart drop. His lip trembling. His eyes wet from crying.

He turned the lights out. It was dark, almost like being in the hospital. Eddy could hear Edd's sobs. But didn't want to wake him in anyway..

So he let it pass.

And eventually. Eddy shed a tear or two.

-

In the deserted room in the hospital, Ed was asleep. His scars were cleansed, bruising was noticable. His eyes fluttering with pain. His arms shaking, the pain and suffering was to horrifying. Having doubts on if he will survive. He had to see his family one last time..

In the morning. That would be his final call.

-

**Sorry its short**


	5. Where are you

_A bright and sunny morning. Eddward lift his head up from the pillows he was hiding in, slowly stretched out his legs and arms and turned his attention to the window. He opened his curtains, and pulled down the blinds. He looked outside, the sky bright blue. Dew left on the grass, that fresh smelling of a summer morn' _

_He smiled. And ran downstairs to cook up breakfast._

_The stove sizzling with heat, he laid out two plates for his guest._

_He flipped the hot cake over his head, and __**Plop!**_

_Into the pan it went._

_Meanwhile Eddy was upstairs still asleep. His eyes were dry, and his bags were heavy, it was clear he did some crying last night. Even he couldn't get over the fact his best friend was in the hospital. Oh a Tragic they forseen._

_Eddward started cleaning up around the counters and tiptoed upstairs to wake Eddy up._

_He shook Eddy's shoulder lightly. Worried how he would react if he shook any harder._

"Eddy," _Eddward whispered softly in Eddy's ear. _"Come on, it's time to wake up."

_He pushed away. Smacking his pillow over his head to cover the light._

_Eddward removed the cushion. And snatched Eddy's hand before he threw something else._

"I know you don't want to get up Eddy, but it's time for breakfast. Mother say's we can't sleep in for so long. it's just not healthy."

_A loud groan escaped Eddys lips._

_He opened his eyes, finding Double D hovering over him._

"What're we having?" _He asked adding A yawn at the End._

"Pancakes,"

* * *

The boy's tiptoed downstairs. "We have to be very quiet to not wake mother and father up." He stated. As he silently made it downstairs first.

"They can sleep in but we can't.." Eddy mumbled to himself angrily.

Eddward pulled Eddy into his seat and pushed it up for him. Quickly handing him a plate. Eddy focused on the hot cake Eddward has just delivered.

It was smiling, in syrup.

"I really don't feel like eating.." He said pushing it away. And took a small sip out of his cup full of juice.

"I know your upset Eddy.." Double D sighed. "I miss him too."

He removed the cup from his lips.

"Upset?" Eddy asked confused like. "I'm not upset, the only thing upsetting is seeing my pancake smiling back at me."  
"Eddy, there's no use hiding the feelings, you saw Sarah didn't you? She absolutely hates Ed. But at the hospital, she was crying over him."

Eddy turned away from Edd, trying to hide the tears that were now brought into his eyes. How he hated to cry in public, how he hated to cry at all, and to make it worse his best friend seeing him go threw it is a cycle that could effect Eddward.

He didn't want to make that happen. He pushed his emotions aside and continued talking with Eddward, trying to forget Ed.

But unfortunately, we couldn't stop bringing it up.

"Are we gonna go see him? Later on?" Eddy asked hopeful. Twiddling his thumbs.

"Do you want to?" He asked.

"Well...I guess, I got nothing better to do."

* * *

Breakfast was difficult, not only was Eddy hungry later and wishing he hadn't skipped out on it. But now that he knew he couldn't live without Ed any longer. He had to be better, he had to come home.

One nurse was at the check in desk doing paper work.

She noticed two boys near the candy machine, both were afraid to ask..

"Are you boys needing anything?" She asked across the room.

Eddy elbowed Double D forward. He took a couple steps up to the women, and asked nervously,

"May we go see Ed?"  
She turned to her paper work looking up on any new news on Ed. Some, but not great.

"You may, but please keep your voices down, he's probably asleep, and is very ill." She whispered.

Eddward nodded. And instructed Eddy to come forward.

They followed the lady to the next room down the hall. Room 119, the nurse silently pushed the door opened. A loud _screech _Echoed threwout the room.

There lye Ed, still bruised, only the cuts were covered up by cast.

"Don't stay for to long," She ordered. "He needs rest."

Were her last words, and shut the door behind them.

Eddward and Eddy went in seperate directions near Ed's bed. Looking poorly at their friend. His eye's were fluttering in pain.

He could be having a nightmare.

"Poor Ed.." Edd sighed, running his fingers threw his thick red hair.

Eddy looked around, seeing all kinds of stuff doctors use, blood pressure gauges. medicines, Spectors and more.

"Ed? Are you with us buddy?" Eddy whispered.

_"I can hear them..Why can't I see them?"_

"Ed? Are you there?" Double D asked hesitatingly. Scratching his head.

_"It sounds like Eddy and Double D..Where are they?"_

Silence filled the room. Untell Duble D broke it.

"Ed, if you can hear me. I just wanna let you know...That Eddy and I are here for you. And that well never leave your side." He said holding onto his hand. Eddy noticed Double D crying again. He ignored it.

_"W-Where are you.."_

He wondered as the voices started to fade away.

"I don't hink Ed's gonna wake up.." Edd cried. "Come on Eddy, we better leave him alone."

Double D was the first out. Eddy followed, he looked back on his friend one last time.

"Be strong."

* * *


	6. Down for the count

"I noticed something..." Kevin told Rolf. "Where's Ed?"  
"Ed? Nobody home, Ed?" Rolf asked confused. "Rolf has not seen him for a couple days." He turned toward Eddy's house. He also noticed that neither or the Ed's were around. Eddy's shades were down. "Shall we ask the big mouth Ed-boy?" Rolf questioned. Soon after alot of pushing..Rolf and KEvin made it do Eddy's door. Hesitation caught up with Kevin, he slowly placed his finger along the door bell, it rang. Hearing sounds coming from the steps the door opened, Eddy stood. He seemed pale, and utterly tired. "Kevin? Rolf?" He asked. _What're they doing at my house?_ "W-We were just wondering..why you guys haven't been out much.." Kevin stammered. Rolf quickly smacked Kevins arm. "And.." Kevin growled. "If you were okay.." He ended with a sigh. . "I'm fine, thanks for asking."He ended. Shutting the door that kep them facing each other. Kevin and Rolf stood uncomfortably. "We did our part." Kev said. "But, were we not supposed to ask the Ed boy where the dumb Ed boy went?" Rolf asked. He dragged his tall friend across the cul-de-sac to his house. I guess the experience was to great for him. Inside sat Eddward and Eddy across the table from each other. Eddy held the phone close to him, just incase. "I'm hoping the doctor calls." He said rubbing his fingers together. Edd nodded. His feet started to kick under the table. Time passed, it seemed to take forever. The room seemed to be moving in slow motion. . Meanwhile back at Ed's house, the family as well were adjusting. A couple of days without their son, and older brother. It just came so quickly, out of the blue. Baby sister Sarah was upstairs playing with Jimmy, like they normally do. His mother was upstairs reading her book. His father was away to work. "Sarah, how come your not having fun?" Jimmy asked. _Eventually he'll realise there's alot more to this world..and his happiness will be taken away.._ "Just..Have alot on my mind, Jimmy." She sighed, messing around with her dolls hair. Swinging it across her fingers. "Sarah!" Jimmy gasped grasping onto the doll. "That's not how you treat Melleny!" Tears streaming from his eyes, realising she pulled some string off. "It's just a doll Jimmy," She stated with her arms crossed. "That's not what you said about her yesterday!" He said clinging onto her for life. "Well sorry!" She yelled. "But I can't help think about..Ican'thelpthinkingaboutEd!" She said at once. Jimmy, who hardly understood, started saying the word bit by bit. He gasped. "Since when?" He asked, mixed with a tone of confusion and anger. "Since he was hit by Eddy's stupid dad.." She sighed looking out the window. Very few kids were outside of the culdesac today. "If you feel so bad Sarah why don't you go see him?" He asked picking up the doll that was half way across the room. "Moms waiting for a phone call, sooner or later well hear what's gonna happen next. Because whatever happens next is another chapter to this nightmare." The sun started to go down later afterward. Shadow's began to show, stars soon came out. Phones soon rang. His mother nervously placed the phone against her ear. "Yes?" She asked. Sarah and Jimmy ran downstairs at the sound of mothers voice. (She hasn't spoken all day.)

* * *

(...) She hung up after. "Mom? What's gonna happen to Ed?" Sarah asked from behind the bars of the stairs. Jimmy started to shake a tad. "Sarah, dear, get dressed, we have to get to the Hospital. It's urgent." The Dramatic change in her voice frightened her. Jimmy and Sarah ran back upstairs and got their jackets and shoes back on. Rushing downstairs to meet mother. Jimmy stopped half way down. "Don't you think we should tell the Ed's?" He asked unsure. "Yeah right...Why should we? They'll probably give Ed a headache!" "But they're worried about him. We should bring them along." He said. She gave in, I suppose it wouldn't be too bad. Sarah stopped mother from going any further untell she came back with Edd and Eddy. She got them together, and they all traveled onward to the hospital. Sarah remained in the front seat away from the Ed's. Jimmy unfortunetly had to share a seat along side Eddy. But it wasn't bad, Eddy was quiet threw the whole thing. Double D turned his attention out the window. . Half hour has passed, and they have arived. The doctor was meeting them outside of the hospital, a couple of compliments here and happy smiles there. Then he led them inside Ed's room. To their dismay, he was still the same. Only they fear it was alot worse. "We found out that during the hit, he fell head first." He began. "Not to mention his arm is crushed due to the fact the car ran over it."

* * *

Eddy's eyes turned away, so NOT what he wanted to hear. "Is there a good news to this whole thing?"  
"I'm afraid It's all bad news from here." He sighed. "Last night he was hardly breathing, and he started bleeding inside his basts we had to change it."  
Sarah's eyes began feeling heavy, fighting back the tears wasn't gonna help her now. "Where do we go from here?" She asked. "This young man doesn't have much time left." He said. "Your going to have to think about what's right for him."  



	7. Sibling love

Silence hovered over the room.

Ed's mother was waiting outside, she was talking to the nurse for more information.

Inside, Eddy, Edd and Sarah were alongside Ed's bed.

"I'm gonna go get a Soda," Eddy informed. Silently leaving the room. Eddy began to hum to himself on the way out.

Sarah lept closer toward Ed's arm, and laid her head down against his shoulder.

"Do you think he could hear me? I mean,...If I talk to him?" Sarah asked, shifting her eye's toward Eddward.

He shrugged.

"Maybe..If you believe hard enough." He sighed.

She turned toward her older brother. She lowered her head toward Ed's ear.

Whispering, the sweetest words she had ever mentioned.

"I'm sorry..Ed." She began, as some tears rolled down her pale cheek. "I'm so, so sorry.."

No reaction, Edd noticed Sarah crying even harder now.

He quickly lowered his eyes to his hands, avoiding the emotion flooding the air.

His thumbs started twiddling.

His eyes began shifting across the room.

"Double D...What if he doesn't make it..I-I was..so..Horrible." She gasped between sobs. Covering her eyes. The tears started to sting her eye lids.

"I'm sure he know's no matter what you've done, you loved him very much."

Sarah said nothing more.

"You do love him, don't you?" Edd asked concerning while still twiddling.

"O-Ofcourse.." She answered hesitating-like.

She laid her head against Ed's shoulder once again. The light from the lamp above them both shined against Sarah's tears.

And Ed's sweating.

* * *

Eddy was to afraid to enter back inside the room. The nurse was already at her desk,

Ed's mother was waiting for her daughter.

He sat uncomfortably next to her, taking small quick sips between words.

"Sorry about your son." He confessed. "My dad's the worst driver on the planet...To many drinks." He chuckled, trying to make the conversation funny. But failed, mother continued facing one direction with the same expression.

In shock.

"And..my dad's sorry too." He said rubbing his shoulder. Waiting for a reply from the disturbed mom.

"Eddy..I accept your apology...But..Not your fathers." She said turning her head.

Eddy's formed a gap.

"It was..so unbearable.." She cried, clinging onto her purse for dear life.

"Ed needs his rest now ma'am, you'll have to come back tomorrow." The nurse informed shyly.

Ed'smother greeted Sarah inside taking her by the arm, and walking her to the car.

Eddy didn't leave untell Edd was ready, he thought it felt right to let him be.

Soon around 7 they left the building.

Ed sleeping threwout the whole thing.

It seemed to continue as an endless nightmare.

* * *

Eddy slept over again with Double D, but this time he didn't refuse the first time.

It was for the best, the two could keep each other's minds off Ed.

Double D was making Eddy's sleeping bag more comfortable While he was changing into his sleep-like clothes.

"Hey Eddy,"  
"Yeah?" Eddy answered from the closet.

"Do you think...mmm..Do you think we were fair to Ed all these years?" Edd croaked.

Eddy appeared out of the closet, with a black shirt with a yellow skull on the front, and white sweat pants hanging low.

"Fair? The guy nearly ruined every scam I could think of." He answered tucking himself under his blankets

Edd jumped out of his bathroom in his dark blue pajamas, with yellow stars on them, strands of blond fell threw his hat.

"Why do you wear that to bed?" Eddy asked.

"I dunno..I'm so used to it I guess."

The sun had set, it was dark and gloomy outside, and dark and quiet inside.

Cricket sounds came from Edd's window.

And low breathing came from Eddy.

The fan above their heads continued spinning.

And the minds of the boy's as well.

Never stop thinking about their best friend. Praying for this nightmare to end.

Eddy: "Another night of no sleep, I could hear Double D crying."


	8. Never turn back

_It was a slow morning,_

_Eddy slept in. It was warm. _

_And morning dew set into the ground._

_The sunlight fought threw the shades in Edd's room._

_Glowing over Eddy's body._

_Double D was downstairs, talking on the phone._

(...) "That's..-"

(...) "We're on our way."

He hung up. And rushed upstairs to his room, he threw his shoes on and combed his hair.

Throwing the beanie over him.

He quickly ran to Eddy, shaking his shoulder.

"Eddy, please hurry, we have to get to the hospital! Ed's not gonna make it!" He cried.

Eddy awoken. Bags under his eyes that made him pass out half way to the car.

We got Sarah's mother to drive us, after we informed them on Ed's progress...

She smacked her foot against the gas pedal. Sending the car out on full speed

on the highway.

Double D and Eddy sat in the back.

He couldn't stop crying.

And he didn't want to look worried in front of Ed's mother.

So he controled himself, and turned to the window. And he turned to me.

"I'm afraid Ed's not going to make it, Eddy." He sighed, feeling more tears flow threw out his cheeks.

"You don't know that." I said in anger. Gripping onto his sleeves.

"Eddy, there's no hope now." I remember him saying. "Ed has no energy left."  
"And the nurses can't do anything about it."  
Now, I was furious.

It only took us five minutes.

And we even recognized half of the people here.

The same ill.

And sick.

Edd and I were so confused we rushed passed the nurses desk.

And ran into Ed's room.

Where he was surrounded by nurses.

And doctors.

Edd and I rushed along side him before Sarah and her mom came in.

"There's nothing we can do for him really, the car was so quick, it caused most of his scars to open overnight.."

One said, removing his mask.

He flicked the room light on.

There we saw Ed, worse then ever.

His heart was beating slow.

All we could do was wait for his fate.

"You guys can still talk to him. Maybe he'll hear you." The doctor suggested, leaving the room for the family.

Sarah came alongside Eddy. Wrapping her arms around Ed.

Hugging him close.

And crying into his chest.

"Mom..He shouldn't have died..He was to young." Sarah cried. "Just please don't forget me when you go to that big, chicken coop in the sky.." The sniffled. And sat Ed down slowly.

She tip toed to her mother crying into her skirt.

Edd was still crying. You'd think he wouldn't be able to cry anymore.

"Edward, Eddy and I are here.."

"If you can hear us...Please..Just give us a sign."  
.

No movement. No nothing.

Eddy rubbed his shoulder, where more scars and wounds were found.

Causing Ed to wince.

"Edd listen, Eddy and I have been worried about you. We just want to let you know...You're our best friend..For life."  
Edd cried. Covering his face with his hat.

"You hear that lumpy?" Eddy asked smiling. "We love you."

Emotion filled the room.

With tears here and there.

His mother was just as worse as Double D.

She looked like she was about to 'splode from the red around her cheeks.

And, it wasn't long before then,

we lost his pulse.

Ed, dies.

And the room is filled with silence.

"He know's he has a family worth having."


	9. Then there were two

* * *

Surely not long after the unthinkable,

Ed's mother made the call to her husband, who was currently working.

They decided to call a memorial service.

In a couple weeks from now,

a funeral was set and planned.

Ofcourse, the nightmare is not totally over yet.

* * *

_It seemed quiet.._Edd mentioned. _There's not alot of activity...It's almost like being around dead people._

_Who still have feelings for their son._

Edd was by himself that evening, parents off to dinner.

Edd's POV

* * *

"That night was dreadful, simply dreadful. 

I started my night by doing some homework.

But I couldn't even get that done due to the guilt.

I cried...I cried in my arms, face down on my desk,

my paper felt damp. I had to control myself.. So I started over on my essay.

It was cold, and windy outside.

I need some fresh air...

So I open my window, I could see Eddy on the otherside of the cul-de-sac. He was on his bed.

I couldn't hide my feelings anymore. I cried once again.

This is so frustrating! I just lost my best friend!  
...Where do I go from here.."

* * *

On the otherside, Eddy just got off the phone with Sarah.

Then, I heard my phone ring.

I swallowed hard, and spoke lightly. "Hello."

_" Just finished talking to Sarah."_

"How's she doing?" I asked hopeful.

_"She's saying her mom never came out of her room, she's been in there ever since she made the call at a memorial."_

I shook my head. And replied:

"Eddy...I don't know how you could deal with this, so much better then any of us could."

_"Hey." _He grumbled. _"I'm just as sad as you are..I just ...I'm just-"  
_

"Your lost?"

_"..."_

"Sarah's mother invited us to the funeral, yes?" I asked, sitting up against my bed.

_"I dunno..I guess...Why wouldn't she?"  
_

"Maybe they just want the family there, could you ask her?"

_"Yeh, but I'm sure they wont mind." _He sighed. _"I'm gonna go eat some left over pizza."_

"Alright,...Goodnight." I said softly. Closing both of my eyes.

_"Good night."_

(Clang)

He hung up.

* * *

I was tired of crying, I knew I couldn't do it anymore.

Unfortunetly I know I'll be doing it again at the funeral.

Not to sure about Eddy.

He doesn't show much, but I know he cares about Ed almost as much as I.

I hope..

I turned my light out, and let my eyes get used to the darkness.

As soon as I could see my hand in front of my face, I closed em, and drifted off to dream land.

* * *

Eddy, did the same.

* * *

The sun came up on my nightmare.

I woke up and skipped breakfast. I didn't have much of an appetite.

Schools gonna be rough.

I didn't feel like going..But mother forced me.

I just wished the funeral would come.

I'm tired of waiting.

I waited at the bus stop for Eddy, as usual, he was late.

But I didn't mind. I was happy enough tor ealise I had some company.

I turned to him, then he turned to me.

"How're you feeling?" He asked me.

I shook my head deeply.

He gave a small nod. "Had any sleeping problems?"

Just alittle.

We didn't say much after that, the bus had arived. One by one, Eddy and the kids of the cul-de-sac aboard the bus.

I was the last on.

I sat with Eddy way in the back, usualy he sits with Jonny..But I guess this time he made an exception.

"Eddy...What're you doing you sit up here!" The bus driver yelled. SO loud it made Jimmy wallow..

He sat up, high enough to where his eyes could see.

"Um..Is it alright if I sit here t-today?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Fine, just don't break any rules.."

He sat back down beside me, I shift over to him, he was grinning to himself.

A bus seat was empty in front of us.

Where Ed sat.


	10. Murder

Eddy's POV

* * *

Everyones gonna start asking questions..But the top of all questions, Where's Ed?  
Double D and I prepared ourselves.

* * *

"What now?" I ask in hesitation.

We both turned toward the school doors. We could hear laughter coming from the halls.

And once we take attendance, everyone will realise Ed hasn't come back.

Double D and I began speed walking threw theschool hallway.

But right at that moment we were both stopped by Nazz.

"Hey guys," She greeted with a smile. "Is Ed back from the hospital?"

I could hear Edd breathing heavily along side me. I bunched up close to him,

so Nazz couldn't see I was sqeezing Edd's hand to calm him down.

She turned to Double D with concern.

"Are you okay, dude?" She asked. "You look...Sweaty."

Double D turned in frustration. This is getting ridiculous! He thought.

"Hey Nazz, I think Kevins leaving without you." I pointed out, completely regretting.

She caught up to Kev near home room.

* * *

"What's your problem?" I asked in anger.

"What do you think?"

* * *

I had no problem 'not' concentrating. I couldn't stop thinking about the funeral.

These past few weeks have been nothing but an ever lasting nightmare.

I wonder when i'll wake up..

And I can't believe I lost Ed..Before Edd moved in, he was the one who really made me feel comfortable.

But atleast he wont forget us..I hope.

-

Around noon, it was lunch time.

Edd and I sat faraway from what he would call, "rambunctious children"

"What are you gonna wear the day of the funeral?" I whispered.

"A...Tux?" He answered, I made fun of him, thinking he could wear a dress.

That didn't help the matter.

All this is starting to get to me.

"What about you?" He asked softly.

A tux I answered, with a personal touch of Eddy. (I just might keep the chain wallet.)

My feet kicked something under the table, I dragged that 'something' out.

A distraught Jimmy.

"Who's funeral?" He gasped. "What did you do Eddy!"  
"I did nothing curly," I answered. "Atleast, nothing today."

I released him, as he fell flat up against his braces.

He cried, as expected.

And told Sarah, another thing I expected.

She came holding Jimmy's hand. "What did you creeps do to Jimmy!" She shouted, noticing his braces jammed up together.

"We did nothing," I growled. "It was your spy."

She turned to Jimmy confused.

"Spy?" She asked.

"Sarah, Eddy killed someone!" Jimmy clinged onto her waist, what a perfectly good way to get away with it.

No matter what he does he can still get Sarah's attention.

"I killed no one!" I ended up screaming.

Where all the childen looked toward me, staring at me in surprise.

Edd below me stretched his hat over his face.

This was not good..

* * *

I ran out of the lunch room to the restrooms.

Hiding myself behind stalls.

I heard someone come inside.

I noticed a pair of shoes from outside the stalls, traveling alongside the stalls?  
"Dude?" A reply came from behind the door.  
Quickly, I stood up from the toilet seat to try and climb to the otherside, the someone opened the door already.

"What are you doing?" Kevin asked from below.

I began stammering. "N-Nothing...Why do you ask?"

Slowly, I slide back down from the stall walls.

"I knew you were selfish but.. I didn't think you'd go out and kill someone...just for a jaw breaker."

My eye's shot all the way open.

"I killed no one!  
"Jimmy told everyone you did."  
"He lied!"  
"Are you sure your not lying?"

"Yes!" As my voice echoed threw out the boy's room.

Kevin eventually got the message, and went back to meet Nazz.

Edd was waiting outside for me. We were both gonna go to our next class,

It was official. I hate Jimmy for life.


	11. Sacrifice

**-X-**

Eddy's POV

-

Kay...First day of school for the week, not so good..

But I ignored it, it was a totally different world back home.

I saw Sarah sitting outside her steps by herself.

Jimmy wasn't around her? That's a first..

I was pretty sure I was gonna regret it later..But I told Double D I'd be at his place later this afternoon.

I made sure no one was around before I turned into 'Happy Eddy'...

I ti[ toed behind the steps of Ed's house.

Peeking,

She was writing in her diary. I remember seeing words.

Suicide.

Even.

Justice.

And The last word I read was Inferior.

What could she be writing about that would have such harsh words,

We didn't think she would take it so hard. Since she was the one who'd normaly take advantage of him.

Wasn't long after that, she heard me.

"I can hear your panting." She said without moving.

I shrugged, no reason for hiding now I guess. And took one step onto her porch.

"What're you writin'?" Sounding Huskily.

The slammed the book shut, some of its pages snuck out before I had the chance to read it.

"None, of your buisness." She hissed.

Leaning up against the porch pole gave me a sence of pride...

"So how're you dealing with all this?"  
"Horribly." She said plain out. "Horribly."

I quickly scratched the back of my head, running fingers threw my hair.

"You seem to be dealing with this awfully well.." I remembered her saying,

everyone says that, it's as if no one realises I have feelings as well.

This kinda thing always ticks me off.

"I'm suffering as well as you," I grunted. "Double D too."  
_"Double D too.." Heck yes._

**-X-**

Depression, one of the more important things you have to deal with,

especially when you were recently broken hearted.

And you can't go threw it alone.

Which is why I made a deal with the group.

To come to Ed's funeral.

Nazz said she would have agreed anyway, with or without the allowance.

Yes, I sacrificed my weekly allowance for them all.

Don't see why...A funeral is nothing to overeact apon.

But im sure Kevin just suggested it cause he needed some cash.

I didn't feel like arguing, so I let it pass.

Now I just have to convince Sarah for the kids to go.

Ed would have wanted all his friends to come along.

Sarah has to realise his life wasn't based on only chores and commands, but friendship was his biggest alighnment.

**-X-**

Edd's POV

-

The next day Eddy and I went with mother to buy some Tuxedos, mother wasn't amused with Eddy coming along..

But what other way to assume Eddy's size.

"Tuxedos R us" Was the place we went to. Tuxedos for the taking.

White, tan, goth, and the unoriginal black.

Which ofcourse Eddy got.

I took white, it always had a taste in white..Even though I have a black hat.

After that we went to lunch at the nearest restaurant.

I started to talk to Eddy about his math, (I am tutoring him after all)  
He said this is no time for school, we have more important things to discuss.

Like, "Should I wear a hat at the funeral party?"  
I had to keep reminding him it was no 'party'

I hated correcting him..I did it so often.


	12. Nightmare ends

**-X-**

The two teenagers stood stiff in front of their mothers,

and made their way to the car.

Edd and Eddy were silent during the whole trip.

It started to cloud up in the sky, Just our luck.

Can't blame the weather.

------

_Eddy and I were apart, we made no eye contact, we didn't say anything._

_I should be enjoying it..But why do I feel he's suffering just as much as I,_

_He know's Ed more then I do.._

_When I moved in, and I started getting to know everyone._

_The one thing I was sure of, is Eddy and Ed were best friends._

_From the day they both worked on their first scam, to the day they entered middle school._

_I guess their friendship can't be broken, otherwise it could have been over with by now._

--

Eddy and I sat in the front row with both our mothers in the back,

we sat with Sarah and Jimmy,

Our mothers were in the back talking.

It was hard to listen to the speaker, Sarah and Jimmy were crying so loud people down the street could hear.

One by one, we all got the chance to see Ed, peacefully 'sleeping'.

"I don't think I can do this," Edd panicked, biting hard on his index finger.

Eddy shoved Edd forward, almost knocking over the coffin.

_"I looked inside, I could see Ed!  
Sleeping like a baby.._

_I kept reminding myself over and over again he's dead._

_But pretending he's asleep made it less terrifying._

_I moved aside to let Eddy have a look._

"He looks...beautiful, doesn't he?" Double D asked.

There was no reply, just a nod.

"You think he know's he's in this coffin?" Eddy asked running hs hand across the wooken sides.

We were being pushed by Sarah, who was in front of Jimmy. Who was ahead of Kevin, Who..

Hey wait, KEVIN?  
"What are you doing here?" Eddy growled.

"We're here for Ed, Double D told us it was okay."  
Eddy turned to Edd stiff like, with a glare as cold as the cold shoulder..

"Ed was friends with them all..I thought it would be okay." Edd mentioned.

-

We all sat back down. Listening to the speaker.

Sarah stopped crying.

She would grip onto the bottom of the bench trying to control her anger.

Jimmy shook nervously.

Her hand gripped onto mind, which was close to her's.

I yalped..But I didn't do anything.

I thought it was better not to fight while at Ed's funeral, he was against fighting after all.

After he was done speaking. We all head for the cemetery.

With last words, slowly. They lowered him into the pit.

They covered every bit of it with dirt. Until it was full.

Could it be, this nightmare is coming to an end?  
**-X-**

We all hung out for a bit comforting each other,

Eddy departed from the group.

I went out searching for him..I found him leaning up against a tree near the hill of the church.

"How come your not with the others?" I asked.

"Just thought I'd..Y'know..Get away from everything." He answered harshly.

I moved forward, standing next to him.

"Can you believe it?" I said stiffly.

He was still, eyes forward to the tree's. The wind blew threw Eddy's soft, brunett hair.

I held tight onto my hat.

"What do you think we'd be-"

I stopped, hearing Eddy whimper. His head hung low, his hair covering his eyes. It was dark.

I saw his tears falling down his cheeks.

I turned him toward me. Wiping his tears away from his cheeks.

"See?" I asked, "This is what Ed would have wanted...Us getting along."

He lowered his head again, wrapping both his arms around me, hugging me close.

I returned the hug. We both stood until it was time to go home.

**---**

**Midnight,**

**-**

I escaped just in time before bed.

I rushed to the cemetery, finding Ed's grave.

It was dustless, and was engraved.

I took off my hat, and place it ontop of where Ed was buried.

The blond flowed throughout the breeze.

I left, I could still hear Ed's giggling as I left.

_"Ahaha..haha, Gravy!"_

**-XXX-**

**END**


End file.
